The Death of a Warrior
by Goji House
Summary: A warrior kaiju known to the public as "Ragezilla" is slowly losing his life, so he signs up for the first season of the new reality show, Total Drama. See his struggles on telling the truth, opening up to others, and facing the early end of his life head-on.(RajinVerse)
1. The Not So Great Outdoors

Chris: Yo! Were coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!

Chris: Here's the deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame. Take a ride in the loser boat and leave Total Drama, for good.

Chris: Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow, in the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, they'll probably blow it in a week, to survive, they have to battle, black flies, bears, horrible food...

Maggot: Hey, now.

Chris: ...and each other, which will crumble under the pressure? Find out right here, right now, on Total, Drama, Kaiju Island!!

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 _Well, pack your bags, cause I already won_

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day, cause I wanna be famous_

 _Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na_ (2x)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Episode 1: The Not So Great Outdoors

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kaiju Island, time to meet our first 11 campers, we told them they'd all be staying at a 5-star resort, so if they seem a little T.O. ed, that's probably why.

First to the dock is Beth.

Chris: Beth, what's up?

Beth sprints down the dock and hugs Chris.

Beth: It's so incredible to meet you! Wow, you're much shorter in real life.

Chris: Uh, thanks.

Next is DJ.

Chris: DJ.

DJ: (High Fives Chris) Yo, Chris Mclean, how's it going? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub?

Chris: Yo, dawg, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa.

DJ: Hm, looked a lot different on the application form.

The third is Gwen.

Chris: Hey Gwen.

Gwen: You mean we're staying here?

Chris: No, _you're_ staying here.

Gwen: (Glares) I did not sign up for this.

Chris: Actually, you did.

Gwen grabs the fine print and tears it up.

Chris: The great thing about lawyers us, they make copies, lots of copies.

Gwen: I'm not staying here.

Chris: Cool, I hope you can swim though because your ride just left.

The boat leaves to pick up the rest of the campers.

Gwen: Jerk!

Geoff and Lindsay, arrive before _She_ arrives, Heather.

Chris: Heather.

Beth: Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!

Next is Duncan.

Chris: Duncan, dude.

Duncan: I don't like surprises.

Duncan: Meet me by the campfire, gorgeous.

Heather: Drop dead, you skeez. I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here.

Chris pulls out the fine print.

The rest of the campers arrive, all but one.

Chris: Alright campers, before we start, we have our last camper joining us.

Harold: Wait, you said only 22 campers.

Chris: Yeah, I lied, anyways, here's the one who took down an entire alien invasion by himself, and cost millions of dollars in property damage, killed at least 54 kaiju in his life, please welcome, Rage!

Gwen: You mean a person did all that?

Chris: No, the show's called Total Drama _Kaiju_ Island, so..where's is he?

Chris took out his binoculars and looked through them, first, he saw nothing, then red-jagged dorsal spines rose from the ocean.

Chris: There he is.

The spines got closer and closer, then stopped.

Owen: Uh, what just happened?

The dorsal spines reveal to be part of a long, scarred tail that rose from the water.

The rest of the body rose, showing his scars on his body, his head and snout had medium sized spines on them, his lower jaw had 10 spines running across, the tail was covered in red spikes, and he had a massive 267 ft wingspan, he had dark, black skin with his back covered in red along with his jagged, dorsal spines.

Rage: _ **Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooonnnk!!!!!**_

Chris: Yep, that's him alright.

Heather: (Shaking in fear)Th- This is a joke, right?

Chris: No, no joke, come down here, buddy!!

(The kaiju sighed, and shrunk to 7ft tall.)

Chris: Rage, what's up my man?

Rage: (High Fives Chris)What's up Mclean?

Chris: Everyone, this is Rage, Ragezilla, just try and keep your distance and your mouth shut, and you'll have no problems.

Gwen: (Mumbling)Sounds like someone's got issues.

Rage: (Growling) What did you just say!?

Chris: As I said, keep your mouth shut. Now, we gotta take a pic for the promos. End of the dock!

Chris jumped on the dock with camera in hand.

Chris: Ok, on the count of three, say Wawanakwa! One..two...th-, oh forgot the lens cap(takes off cap), ok one, two, oh, card's full.

Leshawna: C'mon man, my face is starting to freeze.

Chris: Ok, say Wawanakwa!

Campers: Wawanak...

The dock collapsed and everyone falls into the water as Chris takes the picture.

Chris: Alright, everyone dry off and met me in the dining hall, when we return. on Total Drama Kaiju Island!


	2. Not So Great Outdoors Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the scripted format, I got lazy.**

"This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks, the campers are your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?"

Duncan pulls up a fist at Harold.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Kaiju Island longest without getting voted off will win $100,000."

"Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? I would like to request a bunk under her." Duncan asks.

"Oh please, he just wants her for her ass." Rage whispers to Harold.

"True that," Harold replies.

"They're not COED, are they?" Heather asks with a surprised look.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin, dudes get the other," Chris replies.

"Excuse me, Kyle, can I get a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asks.

"Bruh."

"Ok you are, but that's not it works here and it's Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die." Katie holds her best friends hand.

"And I'll break out in hives."

"This can not be happening."

Rage growls softly, "Can she shut up?"

"Aw, come on guys, it'll be fun." Owen hugs Gwen and Tyler.

"Here's the deal, we're gonna split you up into teams, if I call your name out, go over there."

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, and Rage, from this moment on, you are officially known as, **The Screaming Gophers!** "

"I'm a gopher!" Owen cheers.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asks.

"The rest of you over here, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold."

"But Katie's a gopher, I have to be a gopher!" Sadie cries.

"Sadie, is it? Come on, It'll be okay."

"This is so unfair, I miss you, Katie!"

"I miss you too!"

"You guys will be known as, **The Killer Bass!"**

"It's awesome, it's like, amazing."

"Alright campers, you will be on camera in public areas during this competition, you will be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video dairies anytime you want."

"Um, ok, so far this sucks."

"I can't stand that Gwen, she's so, annoying, always complaining about one little thing, ' _this sucks, oooh, jerk! I'm a punk wannabe who can't be around other people without making at least one enemy!'_ "

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asks. "Good, let's go find your cabins.". " Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, your the west."

Heather opens the door to the cabin, "Bunk Beds? Isn't this a small summer camp?"

"That's the idea, genius." Gwen bumps into Heather as she walks by.

"Shut up weird goth girl," Heather mumbles.

The guys head over to their cabin, before hearing Lindsay screaming.

"Jesus Christ! Damn, that bitch can scream." Rage fell over.

"What is it, kill it, kill it!" Lindsay screams.

"Ahhh!" DJ screams and jumps on Gwen's bed, breaking it, "That was my bed."

The bug crawls around the campers as they try to step on it.

Rage sighs as his tail morphs into an ankylosaur-like club and crushes the bug.

"Wow, you humans must be _terrified_ of insects, I have to fight ones ten thousand times the size of this, and some are a pain in the ass." The murderous kaiju scoffs. "Well, I'm out, later." The kaiju walks out of the girls' cabin.

Gwen watches Rage walk out, raising an eyebrow, "Odd."

"Did you see that!? His tail j-j-just morphed into a club, tell me that wasn't real!" DJ screams as he stutters in fear and confusion." Oh, that's just one of many of my evolutions, I have a ton more." Rage replies.

"Just one? What are you, some kind of freak?" Heather asks.

"Nah, just adapting to my surroundings." The monster replies.

"You must be fighting some badasses to be needing a club tail.".

"Yeah, every century or so I fight something more powerful than I am, so I adapt to defeat it, club tail, spiked tail, whiptail, bulky tail, large wings, long and bulky legs for running, kicking, and other things." Rage showcases his tails that he can morph.

"You're not like the other monsters, are you?" Bridgette asks.

"No, not at all, Bridgette, I come from a species called Gojira Legendarius, a type of Godzilla."

"It's obvious, your spines on your back give it away." Heather points out.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, what makes me different from the other two species, Gojira Raptoricus and Gojira Shigennis are that I'm a hybrid of both, my grandfather was a Shigennis and my grandmother was a Raptoricus. My father was also a hybrid, my mother was Shigennis, and I came to be." The Gojiran explains.

"Hold up, hold up, yo grandad and grandma are different species? So you and your dad are hybrids?" Leshawna asks.

"Yes, I just said that. Now, I'll be placed." Rage spread his wings and took off.

"Well, that just happened."

 **And done! That's chapter two, I'm going to switch up the challenges and make new ones so it's not so boring.**


	3. First Challenge: The Jump of Death

A/N: Chapter Three is here, it's ok if don't like it, if you think it's ok but needs improvement, tell me in the review section.

About half an hour after the campers made it to their cabins, Chris called them from the loudspeaker. "Attention, campers! It's time for your first challenge, meet me on the top of the mountain! Pronto! Oh, change into your swimsuits!"

"Challenge? Oh great, took them so long." Rage sighed as he turned around and flew to the top of the mountain.

"Swimsuits? Must be a water challenge." Trent guessed.

After a while, all the campers and Rajin were on top of the mountain, ready for the first challenge.

"Alright, time for your first of many challenges, to jump off this ledge and into the man-eating shark infested water, your goal is to land inside the circle down below, or your shark bait, then you must take crates of supplies to the cabins for the next part of your challenge, the first team to have all its members jump the cliff can use pull cart."

"Pfft, a piece of cake." Rajin scoffed."

"Easy for you to say, you're covered in spikes." Cody lamented.

"Yeah, you're untouchable, and your skin must be resistant to a lot of things due to your 'evolutions' you mention."

"Not untouchable, but pretty durable."

"So, who's first?" Chris asked, no one answers.

"I'm last, I wanna see who dies. I say Crazy Girl."

"Yeah, Izzy goes first."

"Izzy?"

"Not a problem, Chris!" Izzy smiles before jumping off the cliff screaming.

"Hm, seems to be going alright."

But it's not, Izzy dives outside the ring.

"Whelp, she's a goner." Rajin shrugs before walking away from the cliff.

"Is anyone gonna help her?"

"If you're that worried about her, why don't you go help, Cody?"

"I was just asking."

"Well then, Next!" Rajin smirks before pushing Cody off the cliff.

"Whoa, what the hell was that for!?" Tyler shouts.

"Oh please, he'll be fine, look."

Cody screams as he lands inside the circle, he surfaces and swims to the shore.

"Like I said, fine, anyone else wanna be tossed?" Rajin asks, no answer, "Good, now get to jumping."

"Whoa, who put you in charge, Lizard Breath?" Heather asks.

"Don't question me dammnit, now I'll be back here, so, whenever you're all ready." Rajin walks over to a rock and sits on it.

"Okay, Lizard."

One by one, the contestants jumped off the cliff into the water with no problem, some not so much, Courtney and DJ chickened out.

Then it was Owen's turn," It's fine if you chicken out." Rajin held a chicken hat. "I'm gonna die now, I'm gonna fricking die now." Owen took a few steps back before running at full speed, jumping off the cliff.

"Oh, crap."

Owen landed in the water, causing a massive wave to crash on the shore.

"Damn! What a wave that guy can cause."

"It's your turn, Lizard!" Heather shouts.

"When I get down there, I will kick your ass!" Rajin shouts back.

Rajin inhales as he takes six steps back, "I'm gonna show them to take risks." He unleashes an ear-splitting roar before sprinting and jumping into the water, causing a wave similar to Owen's.

Rajin surfaces and looks to his right and sees Cody as his side. "Cody!? What are you doing here!? I pushed you off the cliff!"

"The waves swept me up and pulled me back out!" Cody replies.

The man-eating sharks rise from the water with grins on their faces before diving back underwater. Rajin smells the air, "Cody, you need to get back to shore. The sharks are still out there."

"Oh right! Thanks!" Cody starts to swim back to shore. Before he can reach the shore, he feels something sink its teeth on his leg. "Ow! What is that!?" He screams as he's pulled underwater.

"Holy shit! Cody!" Rajin dives underwater, he looks around, seeing Cody being attacked by the sharks. "RELEASE HIM!" Rajin roars as he charges at the sharks, ramming his spiked head into the side of one of the sharks.

The sharks turn their attention to the kaiju

charging at full speed, Rajin swings his tail, slicing the noses of the sharks, one shark rams Rajin's side while the other bites down on his left leg.

Rajin uses his right arm to grab the gills of the shark ramming him and tears into it, causing blood to spill out of the wound. Rajin kicks it away with his right leg before turning his attention to the other shark.

Rajin clamps down on the shark's dorsal fin with his jaws, the shark lets go if Rajin's leg, then the kaiju rips off the dorsal fin before flipping it over and tearing into its insides.

Cody watches in horror as he sees the shark's insides being torn from it as he thinks he's seen enough and swims to the shore.

"Cody, what happened!?"

"The sharks attacked me but Rage saved me, in a disgusting and horrifying way," Cody replies.

"What do you mean horrifying? Bridgette asks.

Rajin surfaces, stained in the sharks' blood, holding the bloody intestines in his mouth, he walks onto the shore, chewing on the intestines.

"Ew! He's eating it!"

"Ugh, it smells awful too."

"Ugh, that's just pungent!"

"Awesome man! How'd you get it!?" Duncan asks.

"Pretty simple, I ripped off its dorsal fin, flipped it over and ripped out its intestines." Rajin shugs before ripping off a chunk of the tail fin.

"Well, that was...exciting, Gophers, since all of your team jumped, you get to use these pull carts!"

"49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles if pop, take one down, pass it around, 48 bottles of pop on the wall!" The Screaming Gophers sing as they use the pull carts to pull their crates. Rajin noticed that Cody was falling behind, so he picked Cody up and carried him.

The Killer Bass struggle to get their crates to the campground.

"Hey, there's the campground!" Owen pointed.

"Well, that was easy."

"Yo Mclean! How do we open the crates?" Trent asks.

"With your teeth, Gophers!"

"Pssh, another piece of cake." Rajin scoffed.

The Screaming Gophers began using their teeth to open the crates with Rajin looking at them fail.

"Hey, I think I got it open," Izzy pulls on the rope in her mouth, ripping the crate open," Ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue."

Rajin looks to see Gwen struggling with the crate, so he walks over to her.

"What do you want?" Gwen asks with a mouthful of crate.

"I saw you struggling so I came over to help, please step aside," Rajin replies, Gwen looks at him with a raised eyebrow before letting go.

"I'll show you how it's done." Rajin opens his jaws before clamping down on the crate, with ease, he rips open the top of the crate before tossing it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I got wood!"

"There are some tools in here and a pool liner." Rajin pulls out the tools and pool liner.

The Gophers begin building their Hot Tub, while the Killer Bass does their best, but doesn't do very well.

At the time of judging, the contestants wait for Chris to choose the winner.

"Well, I think we have a winner here, The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announces the winner.

The Gophers cheer for their victory.

"Gophers, you're safe from elimination tonight and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!"

"Bass, sucks to be you right now, meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight."

Inside the Dining Hall, The Killer Bass are deciding who to vote off.

"I don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones who have six girls." Ezekiel points to the Gophers.

Kaite and Sadie gasp.

"Damn son, that's harsh as fuck!" Rajin chuckled as he took a bite of shark.

Ezekiel proceeds to say something sexist.

"Holy shit man, you're sexist!"

Later that night at the bonfire, the Killer Bass have chosen who to send home, Ezekiel.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" Rajin cheers.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" The team shouts

Rajin, Leshawna, and Owen proceed to dance while singing "Go, gophers, go gophers, go gophers, go Gophers!"


	4. Breakfast, sort of

A/N: Chapters like this take this usually take place on a day where a challenge isn't taking place, so sort of like a behind the scenes look.

A day after the first challenge at 10:30, the Screaming Gophers were enjoying their hot tub when a foul smell filled the air.

"Uh, does anyone else smell that, or is it just me?" Rajin asks.

"I bet it's Owen." Heather holds her nose.

"No, it's not! That was an hour ago!" Owen protested.

"Yeah, it sure stank."

"Wait," Rajin sniffs the air," It's not Owen, it's...odd."

Gwen sniffs the air," Whatever you're smelling, I can't."

"Must be because he's a Godzilla Legendarium or something."

"Gojira Legendarius, Lindsay, let's go find out." Rajin leaps out of the hot tub, walking to the Dining Hall.

"Blech, whatever it is, it smells like shit." Rajin held his nose.

"It's in the dining hall." Trent points at the door.

Rajin opens the door, seeing a lit room with Chef.

"Oh, Morning campers! Breakfast's ready!"

"Chef? Breakfast? So I was smelling breakfast? Wow, just wow." Rajin asks wide-eyed.

"So what's for breakfast, Chef?" Beth asks.

"Come look for yourselves."

The Gophers walk over to the counter and immediately regrets doing so.

"What the hell is that!?" Heather gags.

"It's Skunk-oatmeal, want some?"

"AW HELL NO!" The Gophers scream.

"Well you're eating it, no questions asked, now get in a line!" Chef yells.

The Gophers get in a line, all except for Rajin.

"Get in line, lizard!"

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Rajin smirks as he leans over the counter," Well newsflash, it's not working, not at all. You want me to bring IT, out?"

"No! Anything but him!" Chef cowers in fear.

"Well, then give me that Skunk bullshit."

Chef slides Rajin a bowl of the oatmeal and he grabs it before grabbing a spoon and sitting down at one of the tables.

"Whoa, that was impressive, how'd you do that?" Cody asks, rubbing his leg wound.

"Eh, one of the advantages if being a kaiju, you're intimidating to anything that's not a kaiju."

"I don't find you very intimidating." Gwen scoffs.

"Sweetie, watch me during the challenge tonight."

"What challenge?" Lindsay asks.

"You'll find out after breakfast."


	5. Second Challenge: The Painstacle Course

Later that day, the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers were standing at an obstacle course, not an ordinary one.

"Welcome to the second challenge, campers, today's challenge is.."

"Yeah, yeah, can we get this over with? I have a 3:00 fight with DesGhidorah." Rajin interrupted, sounding in a hurry.

"Why'd you schedule a fight during a competition? That's stupid." Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rajin's eyes went red with frustration as he walked over to her, getting up in her face," I didn't fucking ask you, I said don't question me or my actions, you're not in control of my life, here's what you need to do, SHUT. THE FUCK. UP." Rajin stared dead center in her eyes, paralyzing her with fear.

"Now I know why Chris said to keep your mouth shut," Duncan whispered to Geoff.

Rajin overheard this and grabbed him by the shirt, "Oh, you think that's funny, don't you? How you like to have your skin peeled, your intestines spilling on the ground and blood spewing from your mouth?"

"Yo, man, let go of me!"

"You got lucky I'm kicking someone else's ass other than yours." Rajin threw the punk on the ground before walking back over to his team.

"Okay...anyway, your next challenge is to complete this obstacle course the best way you can. There will be lots of pain, so heads up!"

"I got painkillers if anyone needs them." Rajin holds a bottle of painkillers.

"Why do you carry painkillers?" Courtney asked, pointing at the painkillers.

"Eh, I just started to."

"Uh-huh, the first team to have all its members cross the finish line will get to have this Spa Hotel!"

 _In the confessional..._

"Spa Hotel? Chris and I agreed to have that in Season 4, Not Season 1! Dammnit." Rajin growled.

 _Back at the Obstacle Course..._

"On your marks...get set...Go!"

The contestants take off and head for the first part, the cliche tires. Eva and Tyler have no problems due to being athletic, others...not so much, Noah and Cody tried too hard and tripped over a few, Owen got stuck and Rajin's tail got caught stuck in the tires, his feet also got stuck due to them being so large and wide.

"Damn this tail!" Rajin pulled on his tail, eventually setting it free as sprinted towards the second part, The Walls.

Again, no problem for Eva and Tyler, Owen had trouble getting over, falling off a few times. Rajin found this easy, spread his massive wings and took off, flying over and under the walls with ease.

The other contestants grew jealous that Rajin can do things they can't. ( **Just wait for the atomic breath part.** )

 _In the confessional..._

"I think Rage's a little too good for this competition due to being a Gojira whatever he said, why did he sign up for this? It's not like he's dying or something." Gwen scoffed.

 _Back at the Obstacle Course..._

The third part was a pool of water, full of jellyfish.

"Now how are we supposed to the through that!?"

"Rage, can you do something?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but its pain and suffering, sorry." Rajin shrugged.

"Well, you're no help. Let's try to avoid the jellyfish." Harold jumped into the water, not being stung by the jellyfish. "I'm ok, ahhhhh!!" Harold immediately screamed as the jellyfish surrounded him and continually sting him.

"Damn, the last one to the finish line is gay!" Rajin laughed before jumping into the water, swimming to the next section.

"Oh, you're on Lizard Breath!" Eva dived in after him.

The rest of the contestants jump into the water, passing Harold, who's still being stung.

The fourth was swinging logs full of spikes, axes, arrows, and knives. Also some hammers for smashing nutsacks.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Contestants dodge the spiked logs, the knives being thrown at them by robots nearly missed them most of the time, Rajin's tail morphs into the club tail as he swings it, crushing the robots and knives.

Other robots shot arrows, hitting Harold in the butt.

"Hey, Harold! I can give you some painkillers if you survive!"

Right after he said this, a hammer came at full speed, hitting him directly in the nuts.

"OW! can't bend over," Rajin said in a high pitched voice before falling over, clutching his crotch.

He gets up and takes a painkiller before sprinting at full speed towards the last section, Python Plains.

Seeing the snakes, Rajin looked with a confused face, "Wait, they're not venomous, are they?"

"No, they're Pythons, constrictors," Chris replied.

"Oh, nice." Rajin ran through the tall grass, not seeing any snakes until he stepped on one, it lashed out and bit his tail, getting a mouthful of spines, but held on.

"Yo, Rage, there's a snake on your tail!" DJ called out.

"Really?" Rajin looked behind him and sees the snake on his tail, not caring, he looks in front of him, seeing the finish line just outside the Python Plains.

Kaite and Sadie, being afraid of the slithering serpents, don't go in.

"I'm not going in there, are you Kaite?"

"No way, they're slimy, slithery and they bite!"

"They're pythons, they don't have venom." Owen pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're more scared of you that you are of them, don't mess with them, they don't mess with you."

"Oh, ok, should we go?"

"As long as we're together."

Kaite and Sadie jump into the snake-infested plains, avoiding snakes as they run across with Owen right in front of them.

The girls try to pass Owen, nearly doing so before the sense of hunger takes over him, "Must, eat, food!" Owen sprints ahead, crossing the finish line.

"The Screaming Gophers win again!"

"Oh come on!" Courtney kicked at the ground.

"Killer Bass, you lost twice in a row, but there's no elimination tonight."

"Good."

"Gophers, you get the Spa Hotel."

"Rage isn't this great!? Uh, where did he go?" Owen looked around, not seeing the kaiju.

"To fight some monster or something, he was in a rush to finish," Trent replied.

Gwen looks at the cliff, seeing Rajin flying off, faster than normal.

"Yep, he's already gone."


	6. Kujin

**A/N: They're some references to movies in this chapter, see if you can find them.**

Rajin flew low to the water, thinking it should have lied or told the truth.

As the sun was near its peak, Rajin swore to himself," Damnit, at this rate I'll be late."

His dorsal plates bore a bright orange color as he fired a ball of fire before tucking in his wings and going straight through it.

He comes out through the other side, close to an island, with a storm system around it, he flew through the storm, lighting striking his plates.

The kaiju emerged from the storm system, seeing the vast jungle and green mountains, he approaches one of them with a kaiju-sized hole in it.

"There you are." He said to himself.

Rajin landed near the entrance, knocking on one side of the rocky wall.

"Who is it?" An elderly voice asked.

" Grampa Kujin, it's me, Rajin, your grandson."

The elderly kaiju poked his head out," Oh, sonny boy, it is you!"

"Hi, Gramps."

Kujin was a lot similar to his grandson, he had upper and lower jaw spikes with massive wings and morphing tails, the only thing different was that his back was green, along with his eyes and had more scars.

"What are you standing out here for? Come on in."

"Thanks, did you see me on TV?"

"Oh I sure did boy, the way you scared that girl, she must have pissed herself." Kujin laughed.

"Oh, Gramps, it was nothing."

"I saw your feet get stuck, you got your grandma's feet, big and wide, you should've got mine."

"Well, we don't always get what we want now do we?"

"No, we don't. So, any stomach pains?" Kujin asked.

"Not yet, they'll happen later though," Rajin replied.

"It's gonna be hard seeing you go so young."

"I know, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sonny boy."

"Enough sad crap, how you been doing?"

"Good, Rajin, just chilling while watching you on TV. Food's plentiful."

"Cause you went vegetarian." Rajin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it tastes good though, you should try some."

"I'll think about it, Gramps."

"So, I've been watching you talk to that Gwanda girl."

"Who, Gwen? Oh, its nothing."

"It's more than nothing, you like her don't you?"

Rajin's cheeks turn bright pink as his spines light up pink, "What, no! We're not even friends!"

"Oh, come on, admit it, you like her a little bit, right?"

"No." Rajin looked away, hiding his face.

"It's ok, it'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Fine, but don't tell a soul, not even your bodyguard, I still don't like her."

"You can count on me, I'll be quiet as a mouse."

"So, before I go back to Wawanakwa, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on our last flight together?" Rajin asked.

Kujin smiled, "Of course we can, boy."

Rajin walked to the entrance, "You haven't used your wings in a while, have you?"

"No, its time I did," Kujin replied.

Kujin walks past his grandson and began to spread open his green-tinted wings while Rajin spread his red-tinted ones.

"You ready, old man?"

"I may be old, but I still got some speed in me." Kujin laughed.

Rajin smiled as he took off, with his grandfather right behind him. They approached the storm system, Rajin fired a ball of fire and went through it.

"Heh, cheater," Kujin smirked as he did the same.

The two Gojirans appeared a few hundred feet from the storm system.

"It's been years since I've been out here, I almost forgot how the wind feels so good on your wings."

"The pleasant smell of the ocean," Rajin added.

"The birds following you."

"Flying by planes as the humans look out the window to see you."

"Heh, I loved it when they scream and try to escape." Kujin chuckled.

"Stupidasses. They need to know that we're not a threat, the only time we're threatening is when they piss us off."

"Like Gojira, boy?"

"Yes, like Gojira, he never asked to be created, so he taught humans a lesson on dropping bombs on us, but, that didn't stop them from killing mom and dad."

"Rajin, it was terrible of them to kill your parents, but you need to move on, it's in the past."

"I know, but after that, I was devastated, and I just developed a hatred for humans."

"So why are you doing a reality show with 22 of them?" Kujin smirked.

Rajin frowned at his grandfather's question, he opened his mouth to say something, but only air came out.

"My point exactly."

"Hey, Gramps, last one to Canada's lake was born from a rotten egg!" Rajin sped ahead.

"Oh, you competitive little..." Kujin mumbled as he pursuits his grandson.

Rajin held the lead, he looked to see Kujin catching up to him, "Ah, think you can beat me cause you're younger? Think again, sonny boy!" Kujin flies ahead of Rajin, surprising him.

"Damn, he's good," Rajin swore to himself.

Rajin did his best to overtake him, but he kept blocking him in every direction. If he wanted to win, he had to use it.

He reared his head back before blasting a fireball and going through it.

"What a cheater." Kujin scoffed as he did the same.

Rajin came through on the other side, getting close to a forest in Canada. Kujin appeared right in front of him.

"Ha! I win!"

"No, I win, look." Kujin pointed to the ground.

"Goddamnit."

"Who's the slow one now?"

"Very funny, Gramps." Rajin rolled his eyes," I think we should rest here."

"Okay, I needed a nap anyway."

The two kaiju lay beside each other as they drift asleep.


	7. How long can you stay awake?

Chris walks over to the Spa Hotel with an air horn and blows it.

"Ow! It's seven in the morning!" Leshawna rubs her head after hitting it. "Do I look like a farmer to you!?"

Once everyone made it outside, Chris tells them about the next challenge.

"Ok, before I begin, has anyone seen Rage?" Chris asked the campers.

"I haven't seen him since we won yesterday's challenge."

"He had a 3:00 battle with someone."

"Oh yeah, he did say that."

A red and black figure in the sky sped past the campers, causing the wind to blow as it landed.

"What I miss?" Rajin asked.

"Morning Rage, hope you slept well."

"Really good, Chris, why ask?"

"Cause today's challenge begins in one minute, a 20-kilometer run around the lake."

"Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?"

"Eva! Try to control your temper!" Courtney hissed.

The contestants line up to start the run.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

The contestants begin their 20-kilo run, with Rajin in the lead. Later that day, they're still running, with some walkers.

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold whines.

"Don't walk beside me."

Once everyone finished, they're all very tired, even Rajin.

Harold finally makes it to the door, clutching his chest.

"What took you so long!? We just lost the challenge!"

"I think I'm having heart palpitations."

"Wait, if they lost, that means we won the challenge!"

The Gophers cheer, believing they won.

"Whoa there guys, that wasn't the challenge."

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked as a curtain reveals a table full of food.

After the teams ate the food, full and tired, Chris reveals the second part.

"Ok, time for part two of your challenge."

"I thought eating the turkey was the second part," Owen said with a full mouth.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked while rubbing her stomach.

"Its time for the awake-a-thon!"

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" Rajin growled.

 _In the Confessional..._

"Again, Chris lies to me! He said the 20-kilo run and eating was the challenge. Fucking hate him."

 _Back in the Dining Hall..._

"The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what your saying is the 20-kilo run and turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"Wow, Gwen, you explained that perfectly, 10/10." Rajin complemented.

"Thanks."

"That's right, Gwen, move, move, move!"

 _At the Marshmallow Ceremony Camping Ground..._

13 hours have passed, and everyone was very tired, some nodding off before jerking back up.

"This is the most boring thing I have done in my life."

"Could be worse."

" How?" Gwen asked Trent.

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to," Trent replies, making Gwen look away, smiling.

24 hours in, and some of the contestants have fallen asleep.

"Congrats campers, you made it to the 24-hour mark, time to kick things up a notch, fairy tales."

"Aw hell no."

As Chris begins to read, some campers begin to doze off.

Rajin's dorsal plates begin to give off a purple coloration.

"What's with the spines, dude?" Duncan asked tiredly.

"It's a sign I have to get some rest," Rajin replied tiredly.

51 hours in and Rajin struggles to stay awake.

"Must, stay awake, don't fall asleep."

"He hasn't moved in 50 hours." Gwen looks at Justin before tapping him, causing him to wake up.

"His eyelids were painted!"

"You're out dude."

85 hours in and most of the contestants are asleep.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now." Gwen yawned.

"Ugh, I'd do anything for one." Rajin groaned.

"Your spines are glowing orange, are you ok?" Trent asked.

"Wait, they're orange? Ah shit, why now!?"

"What?"

"If they glow orange that means I.." Rajin was cut off by being covered in an orange rock like sack.

"Oh."

Gwen begins to hear breathing inside the sack.

"Well, Rage's out."

Everyone but Gwen and Duncan are asleep or waking up and taking showers.

"We have some news, Gwen is the winner of the awake-a-thon!"

The Camper who is kicked off is Eva.


	8. Dodgebrawl

About three days after the Awake-a-thon, Rajin woke from his slumber outside the Spa Hotel.

He rose to his feet before letting out a yawn that turned into a small roar.

"Huh, still a few hours before the next challenge, well, gonna get me some breaky." Rajin shrugged, then a sharp pain came from his chest, he clutched in pain.

"Ugh! Goddamnit. Fucking chest's a pain in the ass." He shook it off and flew into the sky, heading into the forest.

After a while, he landed in an area where he found a deer sleeping."Perfect." He got on his haunches and waited for the right moment.

When the deer woke up, it began to graze.

"That's right, stay there." Rajin slowly crawled around the deer to its left side.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Rajin heard someone scream, looking up to see Izzy swinging from a vine, spooking the deer, causing it to run.

"Hi Lizard Man!" Izzy waved at the kaiju.

Rajin sighed," Hi, Izzy, what do you want?" He asked, pretty annoyed. "Oh, nothing just wanted to ruin your hunt." The nutjob replied happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"What the fuck ever. I'm gone." Rajin flew away. "Alright, see ya later, Aligator!" She called back.

"After a while, Crocodile!" Rajin chuckled.

 _Later_ _In The Mess Hall..._

The Gophers are chit-chatting and eating their breakfast while the Killer Bass are struggling to stay awake.

"Duncan..." Chris chuckled, making Duncan look at him annoyed."You look like shit, dude."

"Shut the fuck up, Chris." Duncan groaned before going back to sleep.

"Harold snored all night. We didn't get any sleep." Courtney told Chris.

"Damn, four nights with no sleep. How much are you hurting dude?"

"Wanna find out!?" Duncan threatened.

"No, no, it's cool." Chris put his hands up, laughing.

"Oh look, the winner of the Awake-a-thon's here." Rajin pointed to Gwen as the other Gophers cheered.

"I'm so tired, I can't feel my face." Gwen sits down before face-planting onto the table.

"Well, damn."

"Hey, fish-heads, way to kick out your strongest player, why don't you give up now?" Taunted Heather. Courtney flings oatmeal at Heather but misses and hits Gwen. "Missed me."

"Listen up, campers, you're next challenge begins in 10 minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

 _At some dodgeball court thingy..._

Duncan walks in very tired and falls on the bleachers, "Wake me up, and it's the last thing you do."

"Today's challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball. The first rule of Dodgeball is..."

"Do not talk about Dodgeball?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Hah, good one, Noah." Rajin chuckled.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball you're out if you catch the ball, the thrower is out."

"Throwing balls, gee another mentally challenging test," Noah said sarcastically.

"If you have a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but of the ball gets knocked out of your hands, you're out."

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked.

 _'Did you not just hear him?'_

"You dodge!" Chris throws the ball, hitting Lindsay. "Ooh, you were supposed to dodge. You have one minute till game time."

"Okay, we can't get lazy, the Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up, who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?" Heather asked. "Alright, I'll volunteer, now let's see you keeners get on out there a dodge!" Noah sat on the bleachers.

For the first round, The Bass had Courtney, Harold, Kaite, Tyler, and DJ, while the Gophers had Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, and Cody.

"Bring it on fishies, or winning three times in a row just won't be as satisfying." Heather taunted again.

"Oh, you're going down!"

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins, now let's dodge some ball!"

Hatchet blew the whistle, starting the game, both teams grabbed their balls, Cody was first to throw, missing Tyler, he throws his ball but his aim was off, hitting Sadie.

"Heh, dumbass," Rajin mumbled to himself.

Owen came running, throwing the ball at Tyler, getting a clear shot at his stomach."Ow!"

Harold held a ball in his hands, "Time to unleash my wicked skills."

"Yeah? Bring it, String Bean!"

Harold slams the ball on the ground, causing it to bounce off and to Leshawna's foot, she picked it up, Harold ran the other way, screaming like a pussy as he got hit in the back of his head by the ball.

"Can someone remind me on how to do this?" Lindsay asked before Kaite hit her with a ball.

Tyler waved at Lindsay, who waved back. Heather stared at him before picking up a ball and throwing it at him, hitting him dead center in his stomach.

"What the fuck was that!? Ref! He's not even on the court!"

"Oops, I slipped."

"That 'slipped' thing is old as hell, use something else!" Rajin groaned.

Annoyed, Courtney grabbed a ball and threw it, but Owen caught it.

 _Later..._

It was down to the last two of each team, Rajin, and Leshawna, DJ and Katie.

Rajin stood still, electricity began to emerge from his spines and went down to the ball, then, he swallowed it before shooting it out, the ball was flaming hot with electricity covering it.

It chased Kaite until it hit her and shocked her, nothing too much though. It bounced off her and hit DJ.

The Gophers won the first round, Bass lost.

"Way to go, Rage!" Trent high-fives the kaiju.

"How did you do that?" Leshawna asked.

"Pretty simple, I just stood there, acting like I was gonna blast you, the electricity ran down my back to the ball, I swallowed it, then spat it back out."

"Well, that was awesome! Could you do it again?"

"Give me 5 minutes after each turn I take, I'll be good."

"Alrighty, then."

 _A few games later..._

It was down to the final game, the KB had one last idea to win the game.

"It's down to you Harold."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, to win the game, you either have to hit Rage,"

"Which you can't do for shit," Duncan added.

"Or catch the ball. Think you can do that?" Courtney asked. "I'll do my best," Harold replied.

Once on the court, Rajin looked confident, thinking it's an easy win.

"Out of all of you, Harold's gonna win you the game? Bet." Rajin tossed the ball in his hand

"Bet."

Rajin swung his a good 4 times before throwing the ball at high speeds, seeming to hit Harold dead center in his chest, flying to the glass wall.

"Ooh, was that a little much?" Rajin winced.

Harold then held the ball in the air, signifying that the Killer Bass won. Rajin stood in shock and surprise.

"The Killer Bass won!" Chris announced.

The other Bass members gather around Harold, happy that their losing streak is over.

 **Confessional- Rajin**

"Well, I'll be damned. Little guy won the challenge for his team."

 _Back at the Dodgeball court thingy..._

"Well, I'll be damned, you won the challenge, good game, Harold." Rajin brought out his hand.

"Good game, Rage." Harold shook his hand.

Rajin looked back at his team, who looks a little down in the dumps. "Hey, guys, it's okay, we did really great the last two challenges, they were gonna win one eventually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sighed Gwen.

"Yeah, but we might have won if Mr. Bookworm actually tried!"

"I told you, sports aren't my forte."

"Oh come on! Sports isn't mine either, but you don't see me being a lazy-ass?" Rajin scoffed and jabbed at Noah's chest.

"Oh, whatever, Lizard."

Rajin snapped at that point, he grabbed a ball, did the electricity thing and threw the ball, shocking Noah.

"No one, I mean _No_ one, calls me a Lizard and gets away with it."

 **Confessional-Gwen**

"Noah's my vote."

 **Confessional-Heather**

"Noah."

 **Confessional-Rajin**

"Noah was my vote, but now he's **_My_** vote."

 _At the dodgeball court thingy..._

"Gophers, meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight."

 _Later that day at the campfire ceremony..._

The Gophers have already picked their votes.

Heather-Noah

Leshawna-Noah

Gwen-Noah

Trent-Noah

Cody-Noah

Owen-Noah

Lindsay-Noah

Beth-Noah

Noah-Lindsay

Rajin-Noah

Izzy-Noah

(Noah:10, Lindsay:1)

Everyone was sitting on one of the stumps, waiting for a marshmallow or elimination.

"Gophers, what happened today? Anyways, the person who doesn't get a marshmallow, must walk to the Dock of Shame, and take the Boat of Losers, and go home."

"Ree."

"The following campers are safe, Rage, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Trent, Beth, Izzy, Cody, Leshawna." Chris tossed the marshmallows to the Gophers.

Noah and Lindsay were the last two.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

"...Lindsay!" Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Lindsay, who squealed in delight.

"Noah, I'm not surprised, you didn't play at all, Boat of Losers is that way."

Noah shrugged and left to get on the B.O.L.

"You're all safe, for now, tomorrow's a free day, and there's a surprise also, so be ready.

"A surprise? I love surprises!" Lindsay clapped.


	9. The Pelican

The day after the Dodgeball challenge and Noah's elimination, the campers were all in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast and discussing the 'surprise' Chris was talking about.

"What do you guys think the surprise is?" Lindsay asked. "No idea, we could be going to a tuck shop." Cody shrugged."Or we could be going to a restaurant, with real food!" Said Owen.

Chef heard this and gave Owen the stinkeye.

"Heh, no offense Chef."

"Yeah, whatever, kid."

"I think we're going on a massive plane-helicopter thing and traveling halfway around the globe to a secret island," Izzy suggested.

"Hm, you're pretty close to what I think it is," Rajin said, knowing that what Izzy said was correct.

Rajin got up from the table, "I'll be back in a bit, gotta check on something." Rajin walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Where do you think he's going?" Gwen asked her crush.

"I don't know, he did say he had to check on something."

About 3 minutes after Rajin left, the announcements came on, "Alrighty, campers, meet me on the other side of the island, your surprise awaits."

"Ooh! It's time! Let's go, Beth!" Lindsay squealed happily as she and Beth ran out of the Mess Hall and to the other side of the island.

"Huh, time already? Let's go y'all."

It took them a little bit to reach the other side, "Where the heck are they?" Chris took out his binoculars and saw them about 100 yards away.

Once they reach there, they all immediately took notice of the runway.

"So, the surprise is a runway? Lame." Gwen asked disappointed.

"Really, Chris?"

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't the surprise! Yo, bring it in." Chris pulled out a walkie-talkie.

The contestants hear a sound similar to a plane, they look up to see a strange, massive flying vehicle popping out its tires to land. It was mainly bright red, with the sides being black, there were guns on the top, sides, and bottom of the vehicle, on one side, a logo of Godzilla's skeleton roaring, similar to Jurassic Park's logo.

"Uh, what is that?" Heather asked.

The back of the vehicle opened, with Rajin walking down it and onto the runway. "Hey, guys."

"Dude! What is that!?" Geoff asked excitedly.

"This? This is my Pelican."

"Wait, quick question, aren't pelicans birds?" Lindsay asked confused.

Rajin gave her a blank stare, "Yes, Lindsay, I just call it that."

"So, why is it here? Just asking." Asked the C.I.T.

"Eh, I thought it'd be nice to get away from this shitty island for once and have some real fun." Rajin shrugged. "Hey! This island's fun!" Chris yelled, clearly offended.

"Yeah, it's anything but fun, besides, I'm little interested in what he has in store for us." Gwen turned to Chris, raising an eyebrow.

"Good, 'cause it's pretty cool _inside_. C'mon." Rajin motioned his hand to the Pelican.

The contestants begin to board the vehicle, once they were all inside, the back door closed, they made their way to two elevators, signifying they're more than one floor.

The Gophers got inside one elevator, while the Killer Bass got in the other one, Rajin pushed a button with the number 2, making both elevators ascend.

"Floor 2." A female voice announced.

Both doors opened, and the contestants were astonished by what they saw.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?"

The walls were red and green, the floor was red, there were plenty of things to do, a pool table, arcade games, a dojo center, an arts and crafts table, console center for console games, cosplay center, a vending machine, and a miniature movie theater.

"Whoah, wh-who did all this?" Geoff asked.

"Me and my friends." The kaiju replied.

"Wait, you have friends? That's surprising." Gwen chuckled.

Rajin turned to Gwen," You fucking serious? Of course, I have friends, two of them's flying the Pelican."

"Well, can we see them?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure, this way." Rajin led the TD group to the cockpit.

They reached a door, with a hand scanner. He scanned his hand, opening the door, revealing two Velociraptors.

"Yo, Slash, Blue, this is the TD crew."

Blue, a grey velociraptor with a blue stripe with a headset turns around in a red chair. "Hey, Rage, TD crew, I'm Blue, this knucklehead over here is Slash." Slash, an orange raptor with black tiger stripes turns in his chair. "Yo, 'sup TD dudes, Slash here."

"We're gonna be your pilots for today, so kick back, relax, and enjoy the ride. It's gonna be a while before we reach our destination, so occupy yourselves 'till we get there." Blue announced before turning around in her chair and pressed a few buttons, ready for takeoff.

"C'mon guys, let's take a seat 'till we hit cruising altitude." Rajin turned away from the now closed door and began walking to the seats.

As everyone took a seat, Rajin banged on the door, letting the Raptor pilots know that they're ready for takeoff.

Blue banged on the door behind her, letting him know she understands. "C' mon, Slash, let's go."

Slash nodded and pressed a few buttons and grabbed the handle and pulled it back, Blue grabbed hers and did the same, making the Pelican ascend and turn around and the flames on the rocket got bigger as the Pelican took off at full speed.

The Pelican rose to the clouds, higher, and higher, and higher till the vehicle stopped ascending and went in a straight line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached cruising altitude, you are free to move about the Pelican, have fun, campers!" Slash announced in a generic pilot voice.

"Seriously, Slash, that voice again? I thought you were done with that shit."

"I never said that, come on, let's go spar."

"Alright, you knucklehead." Blue playfully punched his arm as she turned on autopilot and set in the destination.

"Where do you want to go?" A female voice asked.

"Home."

"Setting destination to 'Home'."

The Pelican went into autopilot as the two Raptors got up from their seats and walked out the door and to the sparring center.

"You guys are free to go anywhere on the Pelican, restrooms are here, there, up there, to the side, another side and down the elevator. Enjoy your time on Air Dino."

The contestants begin to walk off to certain places on the Pelican.

Rajin sits down on a couch and puts a magazine over his face and begins to drift off.

 _In a_ _nightmare_

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!?" A young Rajin Goji called out.

The land was covered in fire and ash, trees and grass were burned, the smoke made it hard to see and breathe.

"Mom! Dad! Are you there!?"

"S-son, over here!" A deep voice weakly called out."

"Dad!" Rajin ran to the voice, seeing his father lying nearly dead.

"Son, I need you to listen to me." The dying kaiju wheezed.

"Yes, daddy?"

"I-I need you to, to keep hidden, stay away from the humans, th-they've gotten out of hand and I don't want you to die, just keep away, do what you need to stay alive, but promise me this, stay away from those monsters, okay?"

"Okay, okay dad." Rajin sniffled as he suggled up against his dying dad.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"W-will I ever see you again?" The little kaiju asked. "Son, of course you will, it'll be a very long time but, you will." The father wrapped his arm around his son.

"Okay."

30 seconds passed before his father began to speak, "Rajin, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." The young one teared up.

"I-I'll see you later, okay?" The dying kaiju looked at his son, smiling.

"Mhm." Rajin replied.

"Good." Rajin's father took his last breath before closing his eyes and his mouth lost his smile. His skin went cold, he was gone.

"Dad? Dad? No, no, no, **NO!** "

 _Nighmare over..._

" **DAD!** " Rajin screamed, waking from his sleep, panting. "Holy shit. The hell? Thought I was done with those."

"Done with what?" Gwen asked out of nowhere.

" **HOLY SHIT!** " Rajin screamed." Don't fucking scare me like that!"

"Jeez, no need to scream. What's your deal, woke up from a nightmare or something?"

Rajin's eyes widen," H-How do you know that? Were you watching me sleep!?"

"What? No, I just heard you scream, 'Dad', are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?"

Rajin looked away, clearly not ready for that, "Uh, can we talk about this later? I uh, I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Oh, okay, later it is."

Blue walks in nervously, obviously faking it.

"Hey, Rage, we're having a few _issues_ , can you help us?" She asked. "Yeah, okay, later Gwen."

"Later, I guess."

Rajin walks off with the velociraptor, down the elevator to the engine room.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I think we have little engine problem. Or we're out of fuel." Slash replied.

"Did you even check the gauge?" Rajin asked.

"Aw, shit. I didn't." Slash's eyes widened as he ran to the elevator.

"C'mon, Blue." Rajin motioned to the other elevator.

Once he was at the top, Slash ran to the door, scanned his hand and ran inside to check the gauge, it was empty.

" **GODFUCKING DAMMIT!** " He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He calmed down and pulled down a walkie talkie that connects to the entire Pelican.

"Um, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have good new and bad news, the good news is that we are at our destination, the bad news is, we're crash landing."

" **EXCUSE ME, WHAT!?** "

The Pelican stopped moving, them began to fall.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The contestants screamed as they held onto the seats as the Pelican from the sky.

"When it comes to air travel,we know you have no choice, but thanks for choosing Air Dino."

Slash grabbed the walkie talkie again and switched to 'Dinosaur Island'.

"Maday, maday, maday, we are going down! We're outta fuel! We need assistance, bring the Banshee!"

"Welp, you're outta luck, gotta go to Plan B." A male voice said over the walkie talkie.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat you if I live!"

 _Outside the cockpit..._

Everyone was screaming and holding on something for dear life, all except Izzy, Rajin, and Blue.

"Blue, help out Slash,I'll deal with the kids."

"Alright." Blue left.

"Okay, guys, I need you guys to calm down." Said the kaiju, which no-one heard.

"Guys, can it!" Again, no-one heard.

" **ALRIGHT! SHUT THE** **FUCK UP AND LISTEN!** " Rajin roared.

This got everyone's attention, all stopped screaming to look at him.

"Thank you, now, we all need to calm down."

"How can we calm down!? We're gonna die!" Beth screamed.

"Everybody, downstairs, now." Rajin pointed to the stairs.

Everyone went down the stairs to see a door with a label, ' _Fuel Room'_ , "Fuel room? What for?" Asked the queen bee.

"For situations like this." Rajin replied.

Rajin opened the door, revealing two fuel tanks, the empty one, and the full one."They're two fuel tanks? Smart." Said the goth. "Not my idea, now we need to switch the pipe to the full tank, we're gonna need some strong guys,um, DJ, Owen, Tyler, over here." Rajin called the three boys to come and help, he opened a small, rectangular door to reveal a lever.

"A lever? Why do you need us for that?" Owen asked. "It's hard for one person to pull, now come on." Rajin, DJ, Owen, and Tyler began to pull on the leaver, slowly turning the pipe. '"Motherfucker, it's not enough, can we get an extra pair of hands here?" Rajin turned his head around, "Well, don't just stand there! It's life or death!"

Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, and Cody joined in and began to pull on the lever, the pipe turned faster than before, and eventually turning it to the full tank as the fuel was slowly sucked up to power the Pelican.

"Yes!" Rajin cheered. He quickly took flight and smashed through the roof of the first floor to the second one and sped to the door and rapidly banged on the door. " **PULL UP!** "

The raptor pilots heard this and pulled the Pelican up nearly hitting the top of the trees.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and sat down as the Pelican began to enter a cave-like area and lands on a metal platform.


	10. Unusual Buddies

"Well, we're here." Announces the kaiju. "Wait, so you live in a garage?" Lindsay asked confused. Rajin sighed, "No, Lindsay, I don't live in a hangar. That's crazy talk."

The kaiju flicked his spiked tail and walks over to a sliding door, he brought out his left hand and scanned it. The door opened to reveal a kitchen, with a white-colored, ruby-eyed, dinosaur whipping up some food, she turns around to see the kaiju, "Rage! You're back! And you brought some guests?"

"Hey, Indie, and yeah, I did, the island was boring as hell so I thought it would be nice if I could bring them here to have some fun before we go back for more stupid challenges," Rajin replied. "Aw, that's nice of you, come on in!" Indie chirped. Owen immediately took notice of the smell of food, "Hey, whatcha cooking over there?"

"Oh, just my beloved Jurassic Tacos, well, beloved by my husband," Indie replied.

"Oh, it just hit me, guys, this is another friend I have, Indie." Rajin introduced his female friend to the group.

"Hello."

"So...this is where you live or something?" Duncan asked the kaiju, "Yes, yes it is." he replied. "Nice."

A door to the right of everyone was kicked open, showing a red and black-striped velociraptor, "What's up my man, Goji!?" The raptor said with a voice similar to that of Chris Rock.

"Rapper, my dude! 'Sup dude!" Rajin high-fived the velociraptor, "It's going good my dude, I see you brought your fellow teammates and the other team for a visit. Nice."

"Yeah, I brought them here for some fun."

"Oh-ho-ho, we have some fun for ya'll, but first, we gotta introduce you to the rest of the group," Rapper said before snatching a taco, "Hey! Did you even wash your hands? Sicko." Yelled Indie. An orange, upright Styracosaurus walked into the room, holding a cup of coffee, clearly tired with the bags under his eyes, "Hey, Rage, you're back." He said tiredly, "Guys, this is Sty, hey dude, you getting any sleep?"

"I fucking wish, but these noises keep me awake all damn night." He replied, "Damn, that must suck, sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, I'll just go take a nap or something, later. Oh, and I hope you do well in your show."

"I will dude, get some sleep." Rajin gave a quick embrace to his ceratopsian friend before he left.

A little confused, Courtney opened her mouth to say something but was soon cut off, "Right ahead of you, Courts. This way." Rajin motioned his clawed hand to another door, the other contestants soon followed, once they were outside, they saw a mechanical T-rex, MechaGodzilla, a Dimetrodon, a Giganotosaurus, working on a strange-looking vehicle with mounted rocket launchers that can be fired by someone on the back of it. The vehicles were pretty large, holding up to 10 people or dinosaurs with no cramming required.

"Grimlock, Mecha-G, Dimet, Giganto! My dudes!"

The dinosaurs who were called looked back to see their friend, "Hey! Rage, you're back already? Did the show end or are you guys taking a break?" MechaGodzilla asked while giving his friend a fist-bump. "Just taking a break, that shitty island is boring, so I thought it would be nice to come here for a bit."

"Well, you came at a good time, we just finished the Warthogs," Grimlock, the Dinobot patted the side of the vehicle, "Wait, isn't that Halo's Warthog?" Cody asked surprised, "Yes it is, we're hardcore Halo fans." Rajin replied, "That explains the Pelican" Gwen added.

"Anyways, we finished it and we thought it would be nice if you guys were the first to ride in it."

"Cool!"

"Hop on in.

* * *

A few minutes into the drive into the jungle, everyone heard strange calls echoing out, "Um, what is that?"

"You'll see," Rajin smirked, another minute passed before the group came to a stop in a clearing where the calls were louder. Loud and thunderous footsteps shook the massive vehicle, "Okay, seriously, what is that?" Duncan asked impatiently. "Look." Rajin pointed up, Duncan turned around and had his mouth wide opened. He stood up from his seat, "Oh, my god."

Everyone else turned around and gasped, it was a dinosaur, not like Rajin's friends, an actual, animalistic dinosaur, a Brachiosaurus slowly stomped past the Warthog, not minding the humans below her, "Th-That's a fucking dinosaur."

"B-But that's impossible, they died out millions of years ago." Courtney stammered, "Ah, and that's where you're wrong, _we_ brought them back."

"Y-you? How?" Gwen asked, eyes wide open, "Ever heard of Jurassic Park?" Rajin aked, they all nodded, "It's not just a movie franchise, it actually happened, we just used their methods."

"We didn't just make her, take a look."

The group looked to see a lake, dinosaurs around it, taking a drink or a swim. Some young dinosaurs chased each other while some adults looked for predators lurking around, "This is amazing."

"It's a big-ass island, there's more than just these."

The group went to many sides of the very large island, deserts where Velociraptors hunt, wetlands where Spinosaurus live, even tundra where feathered Gorgosaurus lived. "T-This place is amazing, Rage."

"It sure does, and don't worry, we'll be back soon."


	11. Time to show off your talents!

Thursday, ** _June 13, 2019, 7:45 am_**

About 6 days passed after the end of the Dodgeball challenge, the contestants are still resting.

"Alright campers! Enough sleep, time to show us what you're made of!" Said Chris over the loudspeaker.

 _At an amphitheater..._ "Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay squealed excitedly.

"Welcome to our brand new deluxe outdoor amphitheater, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest."

"Yes! Awesome!" Cheered Owen.

"Each team has 8 hours to pick their four most talented campers. These three will represent them tonight. Anything goes, as long as it's legal, Duncan."

"Goddamnit." Duncan cursed to himself.

"Grand Master Chef will be judging you with his Chef-o-meter, the team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck."

 _Later..._

Heather blows a whistle," Okay, I'm team captain, so here's how it's gonna work."

"Excuse me, who put you in charge, dipshit?" Rajin stood up from where he was sitting.

"She did, just now," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won."

"Threatening them to vote isn't exactly democratic." Gwen scoffed.

"She's has a point," Rajin added.

Heather scoffed, "Whatever, Beth, Lindsay and I will be the judges."

"I really wanna tear her mouth off." Mumbled Rajin.

"So, who's first?"

"I am." Owen got up from his seat with a large soda bottle in hand before chugging it down.

" _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!"_ Owen belches the entire alphabet.

"Damn, That was awesome, Owen!"

"Thanks, Rage."

"Well, you're not going to do that in the contest, it's disgusting!"

"I have something to show."

"What is it, lizardfuck?" Heather turned to face the Untamable King.

"I call it, Gas 'nite."

"How does Gas 'nite work?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"I'll show you."

Rajin's spines turned a dark green color, his throat turned green as he snarls and growls, trying to control the energy.

"Are you okay, dude?"Trent asked, seeing the gas seeping from the gaps in Rajin's mouth.

Rajin opens his jaws, unleashing the green gas at a nearby tree.

"Is that it?"

Rajin instantly followed the gas with a stream of Hell's flame, igniting the gas to cause a massive explosion, the nearby trees were melted to nothing.

"That's how it works."

"One question, how does it work on people and other monsters?" The future musician asked the kaiju.

"The gas itself is a poisonous gas, you breathe it in, you'll be dead in an hour and a half, you'll experience your lungs and throat burning, leg cramps, genitals will either shrink or burn, your eyes tear up, and your bones will weaken. With Hell's flame, it'll melt the skin instantly, gnaw at the organs and muscles to nothing, and melt the bones at a slow, painful pace."

The other contestants look in fear and disgust from that explanation.

"Oh god, that's all true?" Shuddered Owen.

"Yep, saw it with one of my victims. He was crying and screaming like the bitch he was."

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Oh please, watch me."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll be down here if you need me." Rajin dug underground, leaving his spines out.

"Yeah, whatever, c' mon people! Show me whatcha got!"

 _Later that night..._

Four contestants were chosen for each team, for the Gophers, Rajin, Justin, Trent, and Heather. The Bass have Courtney, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff.

"It's the T.D.I. Talent Extravaganza, this is the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers, three of each team, show off their talents and desperately trying not to humiliate themselves." Chris told the viewers, "First up for the Gophers, Justin."

Justin walked up onto the stage with his back turned to the audience, the spotlight then shined on him, he then started to pose in many different ways, wooing most of the audience before sitting down on a chair and pulled a rope that splashed water on him. Chris walked up to Justin, applauding, "I don't know what that was, but damn you got some moves, dude. Grand Master Chef approves." Chris told the attractive teen, his teammates applauded for him, all but Rajin, who simply snorted. "Humans."

"First for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

DJ leaped onto the stage in his white outfit and pink ribbon, twirling the ribbon in the air and leaping dainty, but his ribbon got caught his feet, causing him to trip. "Dainty, yet masculine. Grand Master Chef, not so much."

DJ walked off the stage a little disappointed, but also proud of himself for going up there in the first place.

"Next for the Gophers, Trent."

Trent walked up onto the stage, sitting down on a chair with guitar in hand, "This song is for someone special at camp." Gwen blushed, knowing it was her he was talking about.

 _They only say we've got summer_

 _And I say that's a bummer_

 _But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

 _It'll just be the two of us_

 _Nothing to do but hang_

Rajin saw the look on Gwen's face and smiled a bit, "She sure likes it." He muttered to himself.

 _So let me say this_

 _I'd stick around for just one kiss_

The entire audience was cheering for Trent, even Rajin began clapping, "Well done, Trent! That was great!" Rajin called over to the future musician. "Thanks, man."

"Well, that's three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are sucking ass so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

Bridgette looks behind the curtain before jerking her head back in fear, "Are you sure you can do this?" Courtney asked the surfer girl, Bridgette' stomach began to growl, "oh, definitely." She lied, the that got onto her hands and walked on stage, preparing for her 20-minute handstand. Unfortunately, she began to burp, confusing some of the contestants, "Um, are you alright, Bridgette?" Rajin asked, "It looks like you're gonna..." He couldn't finish his sentence before she began to vomit, hitting some of the audience, like Owen, "I'm hit! I'm hit!" He cried out.

The vomit hit a few other contestants before she slipped on it and fell off the stage.

Chris carefully made his way onto the stage holding his nose, "Clean up on aisle 4, 5, and 6. We'll take a short break to hose the place down, stay tuned!"

 _Later..._

"Welcome back to the T.D.I. Extravaganza! In a strange turn in events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef, but it's not enough to push themselves ahead of the Gophers, so here she is for the Gophers, Heather."

The 'Queen Bitch' walked on stage with a book in her hand, "The hell is that?" Rajin tilted his head. "I was originally gonna dance for you," Rajin narrowed his eyes when she said this, "But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration," Heather held up the book she was holding it, it was a dark green color with a little lock on it, Gwen instantly knew what it was and gasped, it was her diary, "She wouldn't,"

"So with words by Gwen, read by me, enjoy. 'Okay, I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute, if they had custom ordered a guy to keep me distracted, it would have been McHottie.'"

Cody gave himself a pat on the back, thinking that it was him.

"'We just totally connect, he's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's a cliche, but I love guys who play guitar.'"

Embarrassed, Gwen left her spot and ran off, Heather smiling at her leaving, "Thank you."

"What a bitch." Courtney commented, "Seriously." Bridgette added. "We should vote her off if we lose." Rajin huffed.

"It's down to the final acts of the night, Rage vs...um, Killer Bass, who's going next?" Chris asked the Bass team. "Um, Geoff?"

"You got it, dudes," Geoff jumped into the air with his board but ends up breaking it. "Aw man, that kinda wrecks up the ride."

"Shit." Courtney cursed to herself, "Um, let Rage go first, we need a few minutes."

Chris shrugged, "Alright, Rage?"

"I mean, I guess." Rajin shrugged and walked on stage, pulling what looked like a portable power grid, "I was going to show off another power I had, but that one was kinda garbage, so I'm going to show you what I call' _The Electrical Pulse',_ now you guys need to wear these sunglasses so you don't end off blind." Rajin tossed the audience sunglasses to keep them from going blind.

"Now, I will bite down on this power grid, and watch the magic." Rajin then clamped down on the grid, the electricity coursed through his neck to his spines to his folded wings.

Rajin then spread his massive wings that spew out red lightning, hitting nearby trees and setting them on fire.

"Ow." The kaiju poked at his wing. The audience applauded, catching him off guard for a quick second before bowing, "A-thank you." Rajin dragged his now destroyed power grid off stage.

"Killer Bass?"

Bridgette began to panic, "What now!?" She grabbed onto Courtney's shoulders, "We have to send someone out there or we're gonna lose this!"

"Kaite and Sadie are covered in puke, so that leaves Tyler, Duncan, and Harold. We already know Tyler's ass, what can Duncan do again?"

"I don't know, carve his own skull into a tree? Shit, we're screwed!" The two then remembered something, Harold. They looked behind the curtain to see Harold before going back behind the curtain.

 _Not long after..._

Harold was standing on the stage with a microphone right next to him, "Go, Harold, what do you have to lose?" Harold took in a deep breath before beginning to beatbox somewhat professionally. He finished by saying, "Booya." The audience was stunned before cheering for him. "Wicked beatboxing, dude! Grand Master Chef has declared a winner! The Killer Bass has trampled the Gophers tonight!"

The Killer Bass cheer for their second victory, Rajin had his jaws wide open in shock.

 **Confessional-Rajin**

"What the actual fuck!? Harold won them another challenge! I may need to keep a closer eye on him."

 **Confessional Over**

 _At the campfire..._

The Gophers were all sitting on the tree stumps, waiting for a marshmallow or elimination.

Everyone had picker their votes.

Heather-Justin

Izzy-Justin

Owen-Justin(Bribed)

Lindsay-Justin

Beth-Justin

Rajin-Heather

Gwen-Heather

Trent-Heather

Cody-Justin(Originally Heather)

Leshawna-Heather

(Justin:6 Heather:4)

"Kudos to you all for an awesome night of entertainment, music, drama, and barfing, now here's everyone that's safe, Rage, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay, Cody, and Izzy."

The last two without a marshmallow were Heather and Justin. "There's one last marshmallow on this plate, and it goes to..."

"Heather." Chris tossed the marshmallow to the girl, "Damnit." Rajin kicked at the ground. Justin looked glumly, not saying a word, "Justin, I personally think this is very wrong, but hotness wasn't enough, sorry dude."

Justin then got up from his seat walked out to the B.O.L. parked near the dock. Rajin looked over at Gwen, who still looked upset from Heather reading her diary out loud, once everyone was getting up to leave, Rajin called out to her, "Hey, Gwen," She looked back at him, "Come here." Confused, but a little curious, she walked over to him, "What is it?"

"So, remember how Heather embarrassed you?" He asked, "Yeah." Gwen huffed, "How about the two of us get some revenge?"

Hearing this, a smile appeared on her face, "What do you have in mind?" She asked, "I got an idea." He said.

The two waited 'till Heather was asleep, Rajin carried a pack of matches while Gwen carried a fire ant farm provided by Harold. They both tried to contain their laughter as they tip-toed over to Heather, Rajin lit a match in his hand and motioned to Gwen, she then dumped the ants on her bed, Rajin then set Heather's hair of fire, not a huge flame, but enough to make her notice soon. The two then ran out as quickly as possible and hid behind the cabin.

A few seconds passed before they heard the screaming of Heather, and seeing her run out with her hair still on fire with the ants crawling all over her, Rajin and Gwen then burst out laughing, "Oh my god! That was great!" Gwen banged the ground in laughter, "I know right? We should do more stuff like this."

They ceased laughing to catch their breaths, "Yeah, you're right, we should." She smiled, "Thanks for this."

"No problem, Gwen, no problem."


	12. Fuck The Outdoors

The day after the talent contest, Gwen wasn't feeling her best, and Rajin noticed.

"Hey Gwen, are you alright? Still down in the dumps?"

"Yeah, not in the best mood." She replied glumly, "I feel ya if you need anything, they're two people here you can talk to." He winked at her, making her smile a bit.

"Campers, meet me at the campfire ceremony." Said the host over the intercom, once everyone was there, Chris announced the challenge.

"Camper, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills, and I won't lie, some of you might die."

That earned a few gasps, and a flare from Rajin, "Just kidding, all you have to do is survive one night in the woods, all you need is at the campsite, you just have to find it." Chris tossed maps and compasses to Rajin and Duncan. "Oh, and watch out for bears, an intern got killed by one, first-team back for breakfast wins invincibility. Off you go."

Rajin took one look at the map before tearing it up, "Rage! That was the only way to the campsite!" Whined Heather, "Grow the fuck up, that map would've led us in the wrong direction. _I_ know the way."

"And why should we trust you?" The queen bee asked, "Maybe because he's not a complete bitch who exposes people's secrets?" Gwen said angrily, "At least I don't set people's hair on fire and dump ants on them!"

"Hey! Calm down, both of you! We have this challenge in the bag, hell, the entire game, we can get our winning streak back if we work together and not bicker, now let's go." Rajin walked off and into the woods, the rest of the Gophers followed.

About half an hour in, Trent saw that Gwen was trailing behind and went back, "Hey, Gwen? Can I walk with you?"

"No." She replied.

"It's about the diary thing, isn't it? It's fine, it's over and you don't need to..." Trent was cut off by Gwen leaving him.

Heather looked back to see the Goth, "She is so the next one to leave," She growled, "Who? Gwen?" Rajin turned back to face her, "Well duh, Lizard, she dumped Harold's ants on me and set my hair on fire!"

"First of all, that was me, and two, you read her diary to the world, that is fucked up times 12."

"Like I care, she's going down."

Rajin then flipped Heather 'The Bird', shocking her.

 _At the campsite_...

"Um, there's no food here." Owen said as his stomach growled, "Owen, this is a survival challenge, we have to find our own food." Rajin told Owen.

"I still don't see it." Scoffed Heather, "In the woods, dumbass." Leshawna pointed into the woods.

"What if a bear showed up? What would we do?" Beth asked, "If I'm not around, defend yourselves, but if I am here, I'll deal with it." Rajin replied, "Anyhoo, I'm gonna get us something to eat, later." Rajin took to the skies, "At least this will be a good week for my diet."

 _Later..._

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Complained Heather, "Agh, I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy added holding her stomach in pain.

"Yo! Who ordered the pepperoni pizza with extra cheese?" Said a man holding a pizza box, "Over here, it's for the camera crew."

"No fucking way. They get pizza and we starve?"

Rajin then came back with a massive bag of fish, "Who's hungry?"

"Man, you're awesome!" Trent gave the kaiju a high-five, "I love, love fish!" Izzy bit into the fish, "I guess we should cook it first, huh?"

"Not my share, I like 'em raw."

 _Even later with the Bass..._

The Bass were setting up their camp, Geoff and Bridgette were setting up the tent, "Wow, you pitch a tent-like a guy." Complimented Geoff, earning a look from his crush.

 **Confessional- Geoff**

"'Wow you pitch a tent-like a guy'? Stupid."

 **Confessional Over**

"I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff."

"Gee, thanks." She looked away.

"What's for dinner, woman? I'm starving." Duncan asked smugly.

"I hope you don't expect me to respond." Courtney narrowed her eyes, "Hey guys, Look what I found!" Called out DJ with a rabbit in his hands, "I never had rabbit stew before but what the hell, I'm game."

"What? This is my new pet, I'm naming him Bunny."

 _Back with the Gophers..._

"Fire's going, fish are cooking, I think we're good," Rajin said as he tossed a fish in his mouth.

"Nice going, fish looks great."

"Thanks, gotta owe it to my Grandpa. He taught me how to fish."

"Speaking of Grandpas, me and mine killed a bear once,"

"Lies, I call lies!" Rajin said, sounding like Zim from Invader Zim.

"It's true, it was the scariest day of my life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast, he was ten feet tall if he was afoot! He roared his terrible roar, we pulled out our shotgun, we knew it was us or him, I pulled the trigger, one shot was all that took the fell the great beast, it was a good death."

"I still call lies!"

"Wait, has anyone seen Izzy?" Gwen looked around, "I think she had to go pee." Said Lindsay.

"That was an hour ago, Izzy!"

Shortly after, there was rustling in the bushes, "Good, though we lost you for a minute... **JESUS CHRIST!** "

What Owen saw was a bear, snarling, this caused Cody to piss himself, "The trees! Climb into the trees!"

Everyone but Rajin climbed the tree, "You guys are a bunch of pussies!"

"If you're so brave, what do we do?"

Rajin then pulled off the bear's head, revealing Izzy, "Man, why you gotta spoil it?"

"Who are you, a freak?"

"I thought it would be funny."

"I'm gonna take a piss." Rajin then walked off into the woods. The bushes then revealed another bear, "Nice try, Chris, can't juke us twice."

"I don't know, looks pretty real to me," Gwen backed away worriedly, "Come on, it's fake, I'll show you." Owen then ripped off a piece of the bear's fur, "Oh shit."

The bear reached its full hight before snatching his fur back, he swung his claws at Owen, thankfully missing.

Before the bear could lunge at Owen, a sharp object pierced its chest, blood spilling out as the bear struggled to breathe, "No one hurts my teammates." Snarled Rajin, he then released the now dead bear from his spiked tail.

Right after, it began to rain, everyone but Rajin went inside the tent, Courtney's scream of frustration could be heard right after.

 _In the morning..._

The Gophers all began to wake up, "Come on guys, we gotta win this challenge!"

 _At the campfire ceremony..._

The Killer Bass were the first ones back, "We"re the first ones back!" Courtney cheered.

The Gophers came in right after, "Fuck."

"Not so fast, Rage. Seems the Killer Bass are missing a few fish." Right after the host had said that Katie and Sadie arrived.

"We made it, we're safe!"

"You may be safe, **BUT YOU COST US THE CHALLENGE!** "

"Correct, Bass, one of your fishy-asses is going home. Gophers, you all get an all-expense-paid trip to the tuck shop!"

 _Later..._

"You've cast your votes, if you don't get a marshmallow, you go home, the following are safe, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Tyler."

The best friends held each other, knowing one of them would be next. "Ladies, this is the final marshmallow... Katie."

"No! Why Sadie!?"

"No! I can't be without Katie!"

"Sadie, it'll be alright, I'll probably be next anyways."


	13. Frights

**A/N: I'm back! Here ya go!**

Everyone gathered up at the Campfire Ceremony after Sadie's elimination, Courtney looked over to see the Gophers, "Came back to rub it in?"

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck-shop party, thought you might want some." Explain Rajin with plates of food in his two hands and his tail.

"So what? You're just being nice?"

"Okay, fine, Gas-Zilla over here stank up our cabin and we needed a breath."

Beth then offered some green jelly to Courtney, "No! I mean, no thanks."

"You on a diet or something?" The delinquent asked, "No! I don't like green jelly, okay?"

Beth then offered it to DJ, "Ahh! Snake!" DJ smacked the jelly out of Beth's hands, "Chill, DJ, It's just a gummy worm." Cody picked up the gummy worm from out of the jelly. "Sorry for tripping, snakes freak me out."

"I feel you, chickens give me the creeps, dude." Tyler put a hand on DJ's shoulder, "You're afraid of fucking chickens?" Rajin chuckled, "that is the most retarded fear I have ever heard."

 **Confessional: Gwen**

"So suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire, Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."

 **Confessional Over**

"What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive."

"Walking in a minefield...in heels."

"Flying, man. That's some scary shit."

"I would _never_ go up in a plane, ever."

"I'm scared of hail, small but deadly, dude." Geoff shuddered at the thought, "Being left alone in the woods."

"Bad haircuts, I could never live with myself if I had horrible hair."

Cody tapped his chin a few times, "Having to defuse a bomb under pressure."

"Being covered in bugs."

"C'mon, Rage, we all know you have a fear."

"Of course I so, Duncan. Nuclear Apocalypse, seeing mostly dead bodies spilling with radiation, that's not good. Consume too much in a short period, you're a dead kaiju, some kaiju will go rabid and try to kill anything it sees, even itself, blech. What about you, Straight A's?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Baloney!"

Courtney turned her attention to Duncan, "Oh really? What is _your_ fear Mr. Know-It-All?"

A little embarrassed, Duncan looked around to see everyone waiting for his reply, "C-Celine Dion music store standees." He said in defeat, "Ex-squeeze me?"

"Dude, did you just say you're afraid of music store standees?"

"Bro, that is worse than being afraid of chickens!" Rajin stifled a laugh, "So if we had a standee right now..."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Everyone was having the usual shitty breakfast that was served by Hatchet, "Campers, your next challenge is a game I like to call...Phobia Factor."

"Oh great, this challenge." Rajin banged his head on the table, leaving a big dent. "it's time to face your fears."

"We're in _trouble."_

 _Later..._

Everyone was gathered around a pink tub filled to the brim with bugs of all kinds, Beth looked down at the bugs before taking a deep breath and jumping in, she shortly surfaces with a smile, "And Beth sets the bar way up!"

 _Gophers: 1_

 _Killer Bass: 0_

Katie sat in a chair with a frightened face as Chef approaches her with a horrible-looking wig, he then put it on her head, covering her natural hair, "You gotta wear it 'till the challenge's over."

Owen and Izzy stood in front of a raggedy plane with tape around the wings, Chef popped out from the window wearing lipstick and a flight attendant's dress, Owen and Izzy both gasped, unready to face their fears. Once they were forced in, Flight Attendant Chef took off and chuckling at the sound of Owen and Izzy's screams.

Harold was sitting on the toilet, doing his business. Suddenly, three ninjas broke through the roof and slid down on ropes onto the ground, Harold noticed and opened the door to his stall, the three ninjas stand in front of him, with a bored face, Harlod whipped out his nunchucks and begin swinging them around, scaring the ninjas. Unfortunately for Harold, the nunchucks smacked him in the face, knocking him out.

Everyone was looking at a Leshawna who was screaming and running away from Chef in a spider costume. "Lame."

Heather stood in fear as a sumo wrestler stood in front of her, the sumo wrestler charged and Heather, she ducked, making the sumo wrestler trip and tumble off the stage and into the woods. Bridgette sat on a log, seeing the sumo wrestler tumble pass her, "This is nothing, those six-hours will go by in a flash."

Chris was burying Gwen, who was inside a glass box with a slider to let in air, Trent got down on his knees, "There's enough air for an hour, you have to do only 5 minutes."

" _If_ we decide to dig you up."

"Shut the fuck up, Chris." Rajin snarled, "Jeez, take a pill."

"I'll be listening the entire time, there's no need to worry." Trent pulled out 2 walkie-talkies and gave one to Gwen, "Just yell for me and I'll dig you up." Trent then closed the slider, trapping all air inside for Gwen to breathe. DJ was on the stage where a little snake stood in front of him, with a smile on its face. "You can do this, buddy!" Duncan clapped, the small snake blinked its little eyes, scaring DJ, "Ah! It blinked!"

"It's the smallest snake ever! Suck it up!" Courtney shouted

This earned looks from her teammates, "What? We're heading back to LoserVille, people." DJ took a deep breath and stuck his finger out and shuts his eyes, the little snake saw this and slithered onto his finger, DJ opened his eyes and smiled, "Guess you're not so bad after all.

Trent was sitting near the area where Gwen was buried, "You still alive, Gwen? Three minutes remaining."

"And then you'll dig me up?"

"I promise."

"I need a distraction, tell me a story, uh, why are you afraid of mimes?"

"My mom took me to the carnival when I was 4 so I could see the elephants, I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called out, but when I turned around, all I could see was this terrifying white face pretending to be me. I tried to get away, but every time I turn around, he was doing this creepy fake-and-run routine..."

A white glove tapped Trent's shoulder, he turned around only to see the mime, Trent screamed in terror with the walkie-talkie still in his hand, letting Gwen hear him. Trent ran in a panic, still having the walkie-talkie. "Trent? Trent?"

Cody stood in front of a bomb made of garbage, "Okay Cody, this bomb's going off in exactly 10 minutes, everything you need to defuse it is right here on these blueprints."

"You're not gonna stay and watch?"

"Hell, naw! That's a live bomb dude!" Chris ran off chuckling, Trent was still being chased by the mime, who was keeping pace with him, "Stop being creepy!" Trent shouted, but to no avail. Duncan stood in front of a Celine Dion music store standee with Courtney by his side, "No wonder you're afraid of Celine Dion, that's one ugly-ass woman." Rajin shuddered, "She's pretty and nice. One hug and you're done."

Duncan turned to face her, "I-I don't know, looks pretty real."

"Dude, she's made of cardboard! Get in the game!" Tyler shouted, "Hey, it's okay if you can't do it."

Duncan turned back to face the standee Celine, he then felt Courtney's hand wrap around his, "Okay, I'll try." Duncan then took a deep breath before running to the standee and hugging it. The mime was still after Trent, who was now on the dock, he ran to the edge before jumping the water, the mime prepared to jump in after but Trent stopped him, "Stop! Your makeup will ruin."

The mime nodded and walked away, "Take that, you makeup-wearing freak!"

Rajin was sitting on a chair that surprisingly held his weight, Chris walked up to him with a VR headset and put in on him, "You gotta watch this VR experience for one full minute before taking it off."

"Ah, fuck."

A few seconds into it, Rajin began to breathe heavily, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE!?" Chris laughed at his misfortune, Rajin's tail swung around and slammed into Chris, "OW!"

Lindsay stood in front of a minefield, she began to carefully step over the mines, the fear taking over, she began to scream and run, setting off a few mines. "I wish I changed mine to bad hair!" She screamed.

One by one, the Gophers finished their challenges, a few of the Bass finished, others, not so much. Tyler was leaning on a fence, "Everyone, this is the ninth inning, Tyler, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris pulls the top of a box off to reveal a hen and two chicks. Tyler reluctantly got it, shaking.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge of the day, stop being such a girl!" Courtney shouted, "Yeah, this coming from a _girl_. Crazy."

Courtney tried to ignore Rajin's comment, "It won't matter anyway, you're gonna lose, even if Tyler stays in there, it'll be 7 to 4. Our team isn't made up of pussies like yours."

"Shut up!"

"Actually, Rage. We have one more challenge set up."

"Wait what?"

 **Confessional: Rajin**

"More lies, is this gonna continue? I'd rather have Chef as host than Chris, he would make a much better one."

 **Confessional over**

Courtney stood in fear as Chef mixed together a giant tub full of warm, green jelly. "Ha! You're scared of jelly? Even worse than chickens!" Duncan laughed, "Shut up, just the green kind."

"Courtney, you can face your fear and get your ass into the jelly, or let your team lose once again. For a little motivation, we'll give you extra points if you do it." Courtney sighed and climbed up the long ladder that led to a bounce board. Courtney looked down at the green jelly, hesitant to jump."I-I can't do it. I'm coming down!"

"Knew it."

 **Confessional: Courtney**

"I am so embarrassed, how could I be so damn weak? I deserve to go home."

 **Confessional over**

That same night, the Bass players were all sitting only the tree stumps, waiting for elimination or a marshmallow, "Campers, 2 of you didn't complete your challenges today." Chris turned his attention mainly to Bridgette and Courtney, Wait, w-what about Tyler?"

"I finished mine! And hey, chickens aren't so bad!" Said Tyler while a chicken stood on his shoulder. Bridgette and Courtney had their mouths wide open, "A-Are you kidding me?"

"The final marshmallow goes too...'

"...Bridgette." The host tossed the marshmallow to the surfer girl. "WHAT!?" Courtney screamed, "I demand a recount!"

"Sorry, no recounts. " Chris shrugged, "I should kick your ass!!" Courtney's fist nearly connected to the host's face, but Chef held her back.

The man tossed her onto the boat, "I WILL BE BACK, MCLEAN!!


	14. Up the Creek

**A/N: Well, this is where the unoriginal challenges stop, okay, after this chapter, I'll start writing original challenges like chapter 2.**

 **I don't own Total Drama, the only thing I own is my OC** , **and future challenges** **.**

* * *

The Killer Bass and Screaming Gohper teams were both standing in front of 6 host.

"Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience," McLean started, "A canoe trip."

"Oh boy, where are we going, fearless leader?" Rajin huffed out smoke with a red tint, "Glad you asked, you'll he paddling your canoes across the lake to Boney Island."

"When you get there, you must portage your caones to the other side of the island, which is a two hour journey through dense forest and wild animals."

"We gotta pour what?" Geoff askd confused, "Portage, Geoff. We carry our canoes the entire way." Rajin explained.

"Oh."

"When you arrive on the other side, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home will win invincibility."

"Oh, and one more thing, legend has it that if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever! Good luck."

Lindsay came rushing in with a piece of toilet paper stuck to her boot, "What'd I miss?"

"Canoes."

The dumb blonde rushed off to join the others.

 **Confessional: Cody**

"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner, it was time to make a move on Gwen, if I could get her alone for five minutes, I could woo her with my manly charms.

 **Confessional over**

Trent and Gwen locked eyes at each other, Trent motioned over to one of the canoes, which Gwen immediately knew what he ment, she began to wall down the steps, but Cody stopped her midway.

"C'mon, Gwen. You and me, open water, what do you say?"

This made Gwen uncomfortable and she grabbed him by the neck and arm.

"Trent, you have to come with us!" Lindsay and Beth grabbed Trent's arms and pulled him away, Gwen noticed this and let go of Cody, "Fine, but I'm in charge."

"Fine by me."

 **Confessional: Rajin**

"That Cody kid, I don't trust him, not one bit. Typical horny teenage boys."

 **Confessional over**

Everyone other than Rajin, who chose to swim, were in their canoes and ready to go.

Chris readied a flare gun and held it in the air. "On your marks, get set, Go!" Chris pulled the trigger, shooting down a bird. "Well, PETA's gonna kick my ass for that."

The two teams were off, Rajin was slowing swimming behind Gwen and Cody's canoe to keep an eye on the boy.

"I'm watching you, pervert." He said to himself.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" Cody asked the goth, "No."

"Friday? Saturday? Is Sunday out of the question?"

"Listen, Cody. I'm never going out with you, _ever!_ "

"Oh, I see. I'm gonna assume that Monday's out too."

Annoyed, Gwen swung her paddle, hitting Cody in the spot that defined his gender, "Ow! Got it."

 **Confessional: Cody**

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked that."

 **Confessional over**

Cody began looking around, seeing a dark mist around them, " Hey, was that there earlier?"

"I don't think so."

They've arrived at Boney Island, "What's here, King Kong?"

"Haha, very funny, Cody."

 **Confessional: Rajin**

"Seriously though, it looks like Skull Island, but smaller."

 **Confessional over**

The two teams grabbed their canoes and began running to the other side of the island.

They were stopped in their tracks by a falling tree. A rustling sound was heard, "Hey, I think I saw something."

Cody wasn't wrong, suddenly, 4 abnormally large beavers jumped out infront of the Gophers, "M-Monster Beavers, RUN!"

 **Confessional: Chris**

"A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the Woolly Beavet is a diurnal rodentrodent indigenous to Boney Island. Oh, and their carnivores."

 **Confessional over**

The beavers contiued to chase the teams to a dead end in a puddle of water, which drove them off.

"Hey, they're leaving." Trent pointed out, "Maybe cause they're scared of that!?"

They all looked up to see giant bat-like creatures with features of Velociraptors.

"You guys head the other way, I'll deal with them!" Rajin picked up a sizeable log and began to bat down the creatures left and right. One of them jumped on his back, Rajin noticed this and leaped into the air, tilting backwards, landing on his back, crushing the bat-raptor.

He got up and swung the log at the others before regrouping with his team, "It's all good." Rajin noticed the dead animal on his back and tore it off and tossed it.

The Gophers continued on the trail until they hit a double path heading left and right.

"Let's take the one on the right." Cody pointed out, "Good idea, Cody."

The Gophers ran in that direction, but stopped right in front of a river, a river full of crocodiles.

"Oh crap."

"What now!?"

Rajin thought for a second before a visible lightbulb went off over his head, "I got an idea!"

Rajin swung his massive whip-like tail into a tree, knocking it over and throwing it across the river, allowing everyone to cross.

Once both teams made it on the other side, the Killer Bass have already lit a fire, "How the hell did they do that so quickly?" Heather questioned.

With a smirk on his face, Duncan pulled out a lighter. "Damn dude, a lighter?"

While collecting sticks, something caught Lindsay's eyes in the bushes, a weird statue thing.

 _Flashback_

"If you take _anything_ off the island, you'll be cursed forever! _"_

 _Flashback over_

"Hey, Trent."

"Hey, Rage, what's up?"

"Well, it's about Gwen."

"Okay? What about her?" The musician questioned, "So, I've been sensing an 'I'm into Trent' vibe from Gwen and an 'I'm into Gwen" vibe from you, so...how about you too head back on the same boat?"

"Sounds good! Thanks, man."

"Hello!? You girls done with your tea party? We need to build a fire!"

"Heather. SHUT. UP. I got this."

Rajin's spines cracked with orange electricity before traveling down to his fingers. He then snapped them Thanod style, causing a miniature explosion.

Once the explosion died down, a massive fire was left. "Point for the Gophers!"

"W-where did you learn that?"

"It's called having a grandfather."

Once it came to leaving the island, the Killer Bass were struggling without paddles thanks to Harold.

"Smell ya later, Killer Bass!"

The Gophers had a head start on the opposing team, a few seconds after, the Killer Bass sped past them, DJ pushing the canoes with all his might and finished first.

"The Bass are the winners!"

"Gophers, meet at the campfire tonight."

 _That night..._

All the Gophers were sitting down on the stumps, waiting for a marshmallow or elimination.

"Trent, Gwen, Rage, Cody, Heather, Owen, Leshawna."

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow on the night, and it goes t-" The host was quickly cut off by a helicopter flying over, shining its light, "IZZY! WE KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"Whelp, it wa nice knowing you guys, YOU'LL TAKE ME ALIIIIIIIIVE!" Izzy screamed before running into the forest cackling with the helicopter following.

"Well, that settles it, goodnight."


End file.
